


Summer Character Short

by ReallyLexi, Trixx616



Series: RWBY: Legacy [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bumbleby on the side, Gen, Summer Xiao Long-Belladonna, bumbleby child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyLexi/pseuds/ReallyLexi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx616/pseuds/Trixx616
Summary: Summer Xiao Long-Belladonna is accepted into Beacon academy
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY: Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Summer Character Short

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [lilgremlinhan](https://lilgremlinhan.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for some art of the characters!

“WHAT!?” The Xiao Long-Belladonnas shouted in unison. Ruby chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, averting her eyes from the pair. She’d supposed this was a possibility, but it didn’t make breaking the news to them any less awkward.

“Summer got accepted into Beacon?” She sounded unsure of herself stating it the second time. The two queens stared at each other. Blake let out a heavy sigh and walked away from the call, the door to her office slamming shut.

“SUMMER!?” Yang chuckled awkwardly as her wife’s voice echoed throughout the house. Ruby looked back at the camera, a nervous smile on her face. 

“You didn’t know?” Yang shook her head. 

“We thought she was going to Kula Koa.” Yang answered, Ruby heard the sound of her prosthetic fingers tapping against the desk.

“Well… Maybe you could talk to her about why she wanted to come here?” Ruby responded.

Summer’s ears perked up, flicking toward the stomps coming up the hallway. She turned in her chair just as Blake threw the door to her room open.

“When were you going to tell us?” Blake crossed her arms, her ears pinned back as she narrowed her eyes at her eldest daughter. Summer leaned back in her chair, her arms dropping to her sides as she let out an exaggerated groan.

“Well!?” Blake frowned. Summer’s arms crossed in front of her chest and she looked her mother in the eyes.

“Tell you what?” She asked, feigning innocence. Blake’s frown turned to a scowl. 

“You think this is going to look good, the heiress of Menagerie running off to Beacon? Pledging yourself to another kingdom’s school!?” Summer’s coy smile twisted for a moment before she threw her arms up.

“What do I care how it looks?” She practically spit the words out, her golden cat ears folding back in annoyance. Blake’s hands grabbed onto the arms of Summer’s chair and she leaned down. Summer looked back up at her, furious, her silver eyes glinting in the low light. Blake sighed in defeat and stood up, shaking her head.   
“We’re talking about this later.” She headed off. Summer rolled her eyes, watching her mom leave before noticing the innocent lilac gaze of her sister Iris peering into the doorway.

“What are you looking at?” Summer sneered, she crossed her arms and looked away again. Iris shrugged in response.

“You’re leaving?” She stepped fully into the doorway, twirling the ends of her black hair around her index finger. Summer leaned back in her chair.

“Congratulations.” Summer replied sarcastically. Iris’s lip quivered as she struggled to suppress a smirk.

“It’ll be quieter without you.” She giggled. Summer sighed, clearly showing her disinterest in the conversation. Iris’s giggles died down.

“Iris honey, can I talk to your sister in private?” Both the girls turned to the doorway, Yang nonchalantly leaned against the frame, her prosthetic fingers tapping away at her thigh. Iris nodded and quickly filtered out of the room. Yang closed the door behind her. Summer’s ears stood at attention as her mom sat down on the edge of her bed, facing her.

“Congrats, Beacon is a good school.” Yang spoke without meeting her daughter’s gaze. Summer widened her eyes in shock.

“You’re not upset?” Her ears folded down. Yang shook her head and then looked up at Summer’s face.

“I didn’t say that.” She said plainly. Summer glanced away, unable to find a response. Yang took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh.

“You should have told us.” Yang said firmly. Summer looked back at her mother, her brow furrowing slightly.

“You would’ve tried to stop me!” She retorted, her ears pinning back as she glared at her mother.

“No. We wouldn’t have.” Yang shook her head and looked up to say something else, only to be cut off.

“Don’t lie to me!” Summer stood from her chair, her fists clenched by her sides.

“Summer. Sit down.” Yang’s voice hardened as she pointed back at the chair, Summer’s ears immediately pinned back.

“I can do this Mom, I know I can.” She wanted to sound confident but it sounded more like she was convincing herself, as well as Yang.

“I’m not saying that you can’t Summer, I just want you to think about what you’re doing here.” Yang tried her best to remain calm.

“I know exactly what I’m doing!” Summer raised her voice, stomping her foot angrily.

“ _ Destined to live the life of a warrior _ . That’s what you and aunt Ruby have told me my  _ whole _ life and now what!? I’m just supposed to put on a tiara and play princess!?” Yang glanced away for a moment, fighting against tears and blinking away the crimson in her eyes.

“I’m not saying you can’t go.” She attempted to reassure her daughter and salvage the conversation.

“I wouldn’t have cared even if you were.” Summer plopped back down and crossed her arms, turning her face and looking away from her mom. Yang sighed and slowly stood up.

“Congratulations on getting into Beacon Summer… I know you’re going to love it.” Yang said softly as she made her way out of Summer’s room.

“Anywhere is better than here.” Summer grumbled under her breath, just loud enough for Yang to hear before she closed the door, leaving Summer alone.

Summer took a deep breath as she stepped off the airship, her gaze slowly climbing the enormous clock tower standing at the center of Beacon academy.

“I had the same look on my face when I first got here.” A man’s voice called out from behind her. She smiled and let out a quiet chuckle as she shook her head. She pulled the duffle bag farther up onto her shoulder, making her way toward the main building.

**Author's Note:**

> This project has significant changes from RWBY Canon. ReallyLexi and I are very excited to share this with you all, and keep your eye out for the next short!


End file.
